Conventional operating systems permit users to view and interact with multiple computing applications through windows. Each of these windows generally includes a frame having controls for interacting with the computing application as well as controls for selecting which window frame is primary or moving, sizing, or otherwise managing the layout of the window. These window frames, however, occupy portions of a display that might otherwise be dedicated to an application's content. Furthermore, managing the primacy or layout of these windows through these controls can be time-consuming and annoying to users.
Some operating systems permit users to view and interact with a single computing application with little or no window frame, generally by presenting content of an application on all or nearly all of a computer's display. While this technique permits more of an application's content to be viewed, it lacks much of the flexibility permitted by the window-based techniques.